Courage
by TabB
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet up five years into the future, Kurt shocked at the man Blaine has become. Blaine gathers up the courage to try to change his life for the better.
1. Musicals and Coffee Dates

**A/N: Alright, so I'm having my hand at a multichaptered Klaine fanfic. I understand that this is a little out of Blaine's character considering who he is, and what we know about him on the show but let's say... uhh, alot changed since high school? This is five years after High School graduation.**

**I have no idea how many chapters this will be, but I shant say more than 3 or 4 unless I want to continue it at that point. But yes, bare with me through all of the quite out of character Blaine things... you'll get the big obvious one I am referring to I'm sure.**

**Oh, and that Kliss will never get old. Was it perfect, or what? 3**

* * *

><p>Blaine was initially exited to finally return to New York after all these years. The last time he had been here was to watch Kurt and the New Directions perform at Nationals. He tried to push the thoughts of Kurt out of his mind, he couldn't be thinking of him now. He hadn't seen him since they both graduated five years ago. A lot had changed since then.<p>

He found himself unconsciously fiddling with the promise ring that rested on his finger. He wished it had been from Kurt but no, this was from someone else. He felt guilty for wishing it was Kurt, he wished they had never agreed to go separate ways but it was all in the past now. He was in a relationship, although not one nearly as satisfying as Kurt and his year in high school.

Sam grabbed his hand, smiling at him and pulled him into the theatre, "Come on silly, we're going to miss the start of the show"

He forced a smile back. Maybe coming to New York was a bad idea, it brought back to many memories; the good outweighing the bad in numbers but not in pain. He couldn't help thinking about the tears that fell when they broke up, the hurt it caused both of them and the time it took him to get over Kurt. Kurt, who Blaine knew he still loved. It didn't matter whose ring he wore, he would always love Kurt. At least, a part of him always would.

He let the blonde drag him into the theatre by his hand before leading them to their seats. The opening number was great, Sam singing along eagerly. Blaine hadn't seen it before so he sat there, attempting to push the longing feeling for Kurt out of his mind. He snorted as he realised he was 24 and in love with a 17 year old. Well, the last time he had seen him he had been 17.

It wasn't until the male lead entered on the stage that Blaine's eyes widened and stared. Kurt Hummel. Fucking Kurt Hummel was singing, acting and dancing on that stage. Blaine couldn't help but stare at him because holy hell he was flexible. Blaine knew that of course, they had been teenage boys in love of course, there was a lot of sex, fucking, making love whatever you wanted to call it in that year.

His voice was so pure; it was so soothing to listen to. He was thankful that they didn't have front row seats because he wasn't sure he could handle Kurt seeing him like this: with Sam by his side.

Blaine didn't even know what the musical was about; he was so amazed by Kurt's talent. He always knew the boy could sing and dance but he had never seen him act before and he was amazing. Blaine was torn between regretting choosing this show, or kissing the chair he sat in for allowing him to see.

He ignored the twinge of jealously that stirred through him as Kurt (he couldn't even remember the character's name) kissed the leading lady rather heatedly. Blaine smirked, remembering how Kurt had once said, _'that's why I like Broadway musical. The touch of a fingertips is as sexy as it gets'_

Clearly, all that fucking with Blaine in high school had helped Kurt get over his fear of being sexy. Blaine regretted never telling how sexy Kurt had been, no was. He had told him he was beautiful but never sexy.

The show was over as quickly as it had begun, with the cast receiving a standing ovation although everybody cheered for Kurt the loudest, including Sam beside him. They made their way out of the theatre hand in hand with Sam's head resting on Blaine's shoulder, Sam actually being shorter than Blaine.

Sam turned to Blaine, "I'm just going to go have a smoke. I know you hate me smoking so just wait in here. I'll be back"

Blaine shrugged and nodded. Truthfully, he probably wouldn't have even noticed if Sam had lit up a cigarette, his thoughts were elsewhere. Taking a seat he rested his head in his hands, taking a deep breath trying to control his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll be back down in a moment just got to get something from up here!" an all too familiar voice was yelling and entering through the door.

Blaine froze. He didn't expect Kurt to recognise him unless he looked at him so he kept his head in his hands, praying that he would just ignore the man sitting there but he didn't.

"Hey, did you see the show, what did you think?"

Blaine didn't look up immediately but he knew he had to respond, "It was fantastic. It was amazing," he took a breath, "you're amazing Kurt. As always"

Their eyes found each other and Kurt froze, "B-Blaine?"

"Surprise" he whispered back, not daring to look back at Kurt, "if it's any help I didn't know you were in the show. I was in New York with Sam and we uhh, came here" he finished lamely.

"Sam? Sam Evans?"

"Oh God, no! Not Sam Evans. Just my partner"

"That's nice I guess. How, uhh long have you been together?"

"A little over a year," he paused, "I missed you Kurt"

"Kurt Hummel! Get your arse back down here now!" a voice from down the stairs yelled.

"I guess you have to go?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Listen, how long are you in New York for? I know you're with that Sam guy but we should catch up. We used to be best friends Blaine. Before we were together, remember?"

"That Sam guy, right. Yeah Kurt, I remember. How does tomorrow lunch sound? Sam's got some shopping to do"

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine handing over a business card with his phone number on it, not noticing the blonde entering through the doors, "Shopping? Sounds like he and I would get along"

Sam spotted Kurt and gasped, "Oh my god, you're the guy from the play. Hi, I'm Sam, this guy's girlfriend" she giggled.

Kurt only stared at Blaine, a look of hurt in his eyes before carefully avoiding his eyes, "I've got to go. Nice seeing you again Blaine although I'm not sure that coffee would be a good idea"

Blaine watched Kurt hurry off down the stairs and pressed his face against his face in embarrassment. Kurt saw him with Sam, his girlfriend. Kurt, of all people, knew Blaine wasn't into girls after that whole debacle with Rachel in junior year when Kurt was still at Dalton.

"Did you know him Blainey?" Sam asked him quizzically.

"Yeah, we're old friends. We were really close in high school. I didn't know he'd be in the show, we haven't seen each other since graduation"

"That's nice. You should grab coffee with him tomorrow while I'm out shopping, I don't know why he said that wouldn't be a good idea. You have his number right?"

Blaine nodded, glancing down at the business card in his hand.

"Then call him tomorrow, and go have coffee. But for now, we have to get back to the hotel ok?" she kissed him and took his hand, dragging him out of the theatre into the cool breeze of the New York night.

* * *

><p>Sam had left early in the morning for her shopping trip, leaving Blaine alone in the hotel room. Shaking, he picked up his phone and dialled the number on the card,<p>

"C'mon Kurt, pick up pick up" he muttered praying Kurt would answer but the call went to voicemail,

"Hey you've reached Kurt Diva Hummel. I'm probably off wowing people with my talent so leave a message and if you're worthy I'll get back to you!"

Blaine couldn't help but smile, same old Kurt, "Listen, Kurt. Obviously I have some explaining to do. And I want to explain it to you. Seeing you last night, well, I just need to see you again ok? I'll be at the Starbucks near the theatre at twelve if you care to join me. I'm buying, Grande nonfat mocha , right? Uhh, anyway I hope to see you there and I'm, I'm sorry"

Blaine hung up feeling guilty, how the hell he was going to explain to his ex boyfriend that he was dating a girl, he didn't know. He figured he could always try the truth, if Kurt walked out on him then he would just go back to his same old boring life, jobless and living at home like every other fling he had.

He snorted, he wasn't even sure if Kurt would turn up. And there would be no way Blaine would allow himself to get close to Kurt in that way, he knew he would just end up hurting him and Blaine did not want Kurt hurt. He didn't deserve that.

He fidgeted for the better part of an hour, rehearsing what he could say to Kurt. When the clock hit 11:30 he knew he had to go. He wanted to be early in case Kurt was.

Making his way to the coffee shop he smiled, remembering all of the coffee 'non-dates' and coffee dates they had been on in high school: the good times, the secret kissing and the footsies under the table. He wished he and Kurt never broke up, he wished they had gone to the same college and worked together in the city. He wished he could kiss him, raise kids, get married but no-, he pushed those thoughts out of his head. He was here to explain things to Kurt and nothing else.

He ordered the drinks just before twelve, choosing a seat where they could take privately but where he was still in the line of sight of the door, in case Kurt came in. Blaine waited and waited but Kurt's drink went cold. He knew Sam wouldn't be back until late tonight so he wasn't leaving until he absolutely had to. Ordering another drink for himself and Kurt he sat down in defeat. It was nearly 2pm now and Blaine had to face facts that Kurt wasn't coming.

Sighing he took a sip from his scalding drink, glancing at the unattended drink.

"Blaine?" the word cause Blaine's head to snap up and he found himself staring into the beautiful blue eyes of one Kurt Hummel. Although his eyes were cold and hurt Blaine couldn't help flashing Kurt a grin,

"You came" Blaine croaked.

"Thought I'd leave you waiting for a bit to see if you were still here"

"I wasn't leaving for another couple of hours Kurt. I really wanted to see you. I got you coffee, I hope you still get the same order?"

"I don't actually, but I still like them" Kurt managed a small smile but Blaine could tell it was forced.

"So?" Blaine asked.

"So what? You're the one who wanted me here Blaine. You can start by telling my who the hell Sam is and why the fuck you seem to be dating her, despite you being so obviously gay. I thought we cleared this up years ago with Rachel?"

"I am gay Kurt, trust me. Y-you don't understand"

"Try me. Tell me what would possess the boy I once knew and love to change who he was so proud of being?"

Blaine caught Kurt's use of the present tense of love but decided it was a slip of the tongue. There was no way Kurt would or could love him after what he had become.

"I failed out of college Kurt. I-I got depressed over our break up and I stopped caring, sitting exams or doing assignments. I was kicked out simple as that. So, I had to move back home. My dad, you know what he was like, was delighted I was home where he could watch me" Blaine's voice was bitter and Kurt could tell he didn't want to talk about this.

"Go on Blaine" Kurt prompted.

"He was so delighted when we broke up; he thought I was finally over the gay phase of my life. When I told him I still loved you he hit me. He fucking beat me to the ground Kurt and told me that there was no way I was living under his roof unless I got over being a f-fa- gay. I had nowhere to go Kurt, he froze all my money. I got a job but there was no way anyone would hire such a washed up loser so I got paid peanuts Kurt."

"That doesn't explain Sam"

"My dad set us up. He took me into his drawing room and he pulled a knife on me telling me that I would take this Sam girl for a date or two and eventually we would get married and have kids would be raised straight or he'd kill me," Blaine paused, "I still have the scars from when I initially said no."

"I figured there was no one out there for me. I was still in love with you and no man would ever date such a washed up loser like me. You- you don't know how many times I thought of you, no think about you. Seeing you up on that stage was amazing. Kurt, you have so much courage and I'm fucking weak Kurt an-"

"Yeah, you are. Think I'm going just kiss it and make it all better? For fucks sake Blaine, you're 24 years old you need to take control of your own life. Do you think I had money when I moved to New York? Well, I didn't. I made my way up in the ranks by using what I had at my disposal: my talent. You had talent too you know Blaine; you could have been so amazing you know that? Get out of there and stop looking for sympathy votes ok? Stop acting like a coward and start acting like the boy I love, loved. Now goodbye Blaine," with that Kurt stood up and strode out of the Starbucks leaving a teary and confused Blaine behind.

"Fuck" he murmured, knowing it would probably be the last time he saw Kurt. His words still rang through his mind, _stop acting like a coward_. Kurt was right, Blaine was a fucking coward. It was at that moment that he decided to make his next day back home his last. Even if he never saw Kurt again he would change. He shouldn't have to hide who he was just for his fucking father.

He left the coffee shop that day feeling a mixture of determination, regret and loneliness. He could just thank his lucky stars that Sam was from such a religious household that there was no sex before marriage for her. Kissing her and acting like he enjoyed it was hard enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... yeah. I considered making Sam actually Sam but decided against it. I don't even know where this came from, I'll just see where it leads.**


	2. Conversations With an Old Friend

**A/N: I would just like to say I have no clue how the education system in America works. I did do a bit of research and asked around but I was still slightly confused. If I've screwed it up completely, let's pretend I either a) didn't or b) a lot has changed in five years. And I apologise in advance for the little things that make it obvious I am not American... but Australian xD**

* * *

><p>They had to be at the airport by nine the following morning, so they left fairly early to beat the rush.<p>

Sam smiled up at Blaine, "I had a great time Blaine. Uhh, have I thanked you lately for not pressuring me into sex? I'm sorry you have to hold out but it's just –"

"Sam. Trust me it's not a problem ok?"

She smiled, "so you never did tell me how things went with that old friend of yours yesterday?"

"Things were eventful, to say the least. He left before we finished our conversation"

"He's very talented"

"Yeah, he is. He was like that in high school too. He sung a solo the year his glee club won the national competition"

"So, why did he leave?"

"Circumstances, circumstances"

"I think he's got a little crush on you"

"Mmm, not likely."

Sam shrugged as they exited the bus, dragging their luggage to the check in point.

* * *

><p>"Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts we will begin our descent into Port Columbus International Airport shortly"<p>

The landing was neither overly rough nor smooth, with Sam silently freaking out besides Blaine. She was a good flyer until it came time to land, then she panicked.

Breathing a sigh of relief as the plane's engines turned off, she pulled their carryon luggage from the overhead compartments and lead Blaine off the plane, chatting rapidly about how amazing the trip was, how amazing Blaine was and, surprisingly, how amazingly talented Kurt was.

"Sam," Blaine said cutting in, "do you think you could not mention Kurt to my parents? Especially my dad, something happened in high school and I'd really rather it not resurface."

"What is it honey," Blaine cringed at the term of endearment but it went unnoticed by Sam, "you know you can tell me, right?"

"Maybe later," he pressed a kiss into her hair, "but for now let's get our luggage and head home. I'm sure our parents want to hear about the trip, and lecture us on whether we had sex or not. Seriously, your parents are not good with the trust thing."

"They just want our morals upheld," Sam replied in a hurt voice.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just tired from the plane ride and the trip, ok? C'mon, let's go"

He intertwined his fingers with hers, attempting to forget the thought of Kurt's hand within his again, as they walked over to collect their luggage.

* * *

><p>A week passed since their return and still Blaine had said nothing to his father about Kurt; neither had Sam, thankfully.<p>

His words still replayed themselves in Blaine's head, _stop acting like a coward and start acting like the boy I love._

Blaine couldn't help but wonder if he should tell his father and what would be the outcome. Would he be forced to live on the streets, or try and get some dead end job to support himself? Kurt's right, he was a coward; always taking the easy option and never struggling.

He didn't doubt when Kurt said he had moved to New York with little to no money. His family had never been wealthy, especially after having spent their savings on Kurt's Dalton tuition. And then Carole had the baby, and Kurt's savings were put into his fees for college.

Blaine knew this of course, and he considered the possibly of him doing the same. He could still sing, although his voice was rough from the lack of use. He would never expect to work on something as high profile as Kurt, his acting skills weren't up to scratch, but the thought of him singing in a cafe brought a smile to his face. The thought of Kurt sitting in the crowd watching hi- no, not Kurt. He had to do this for himself; he needed to muster up some of Kurt's courage.

* * *

><p>The following day, he was home alone. His parents had gone out for the day and Sam had gone back to her own place (her parents wouldn't even let them live together until they were married so Blaine was stuck in his parent's hell house). He knew exactly what he wanted, no needed, to do today. He didn't just want to leave and scrape a living. He wanted to study.<p>

Things had changed slightly in the last few years and it wasn't as hard to get into college, even after failing out of first semester straight out of high school, but it still wasn't easy. He spent the day researching programs which he might have a chance at getting into but only a couple caught his eye, one in particular: the undergraduate music program at NYU.

He knew he would need some sort of support to study there, unless he managed to find a way to steal the money from his parents or convince them that he wasn't some unnatural sick human being. He snorted at the idea of both of them.

Timidly his fingers punched in a number on his phone, his hands shaking slightly. They answered on the third ring,

"Hello, New York University, College of Arts and Science, Vanessa speaking"

"Uhh hi, my name is Blaine Anderson and I was wondering about your scholarships; the ones for the undergraduate music program. But I graduated high school five years ago"

"I'll transfer you through to the scholarship line, please hold"

Music blasted through his ears and his breath hitched. Hold music wasn't exactly known for being current so he wasn't surprised the music was over five years old but the song: Katy Perry's Teenage Dream was fucking blasting into his ears. Fabulous timing for that. Not.

"Hello, Scholarships at College of Arts and Science, Wesley speaking how may I help you?"

"Uhh, my name's Blaine Anderson and I wa-"

"Blaine?"

"Wes?"

"Yeah, it's me. Wow, I haven't spoken to you since, well..."

"Since I was a complete and utter asshole and screamed at you for bossing me around too much?"

"Yeah, then"

"Good times, good times"

"So, how can I help you Blaine? You're the last person I'd expect to be calling here for two reasons. One, wouldn't you have graduated college already? And two, you are someone who I highly doubt needs a scholarship"

"I, I – you're not going to make fun of me, are you?"

"That would be unprofessional"

"Right. I kind of flunked out of college in my first semester, I'm living at home with my homophobic asshole of a Dad pretending I have been cured from being gay. I am also engaged to a very religious girl by the name of Sam. My dad also has a hold over all my finances so he knows where I am, all the time. I'm supposed to be starting an internship at his company next month. Which I really don't want to do"

"You flunked out of college and you're pretending to be straight. What the hell happened to you man?"

"I thought you'd said you wouldn't make fun of me. Now, can you help me? I really want to get away from here and I want to study music. I'll do anything, I swear. I'll be a janitor at the school for no pay if that's what it takes. I just need to start my own life"

"I honestly can't believe I'm hearing this from you of all people. You were voted most likely to succeed at graduation Blaine. I voted for you! I mean, why did you throw that all away?"

"Look Wes," Blaine said annoyed, "I did not call this line to be judged. You want to know the whole story? Fine! Kurt and I split to go our separate ways before college. I got depressed and stop caring and as a result I failed out of college. My dad threatened to kill me at knife point if I didn't stop being a fucking fag so excuse me for being a coward for five years of my life. Now are you going to help me or not because if not I really don't have the time to waste talking to you."

"I, I – of course Blaine; I'll see what I can do about getting you an audition and in the running for our non-school leavers scholarship. Look, for what it's worth, I'm sorry, ok?"

"Thank you Wes"

The phone call ended after the two exchanged numbers with Wes promising to ring him back with details.

Blaine's head was still filled with the lyrics of Teenage Dream

_I finally found you,  
>my missing puzzle piece<em>

_I'm complete_

His eyes flicked towards his closet and, for the first time in years, he found himself opening his shoebox filled with things that reminded him of Kurt, or of their time together.

Tickets to the Prom, photos of the two of them together, a pressed flower Kurt had given to him before graduation, a napkin from the Lima Bean, programs to plays the two of them had attended and other seemingly worthless items. Blaine's hand dived down to the box searching for the little item he desired the most.

Pulling it out he felt tears prick to his eyes as he rolled the ring over in his finger tips. The promise rings the two had exchanged on their first anniversary. Quickly, he slid the ring that connected him to Sam off and replaced it with Kurt's. He wondered if he still had his hidden away somewhere but he doubted it. Kurt seemed as though he'd well and truly moved on.

A yell from downstairs startled him, "Get your ass down here boy or I'll fucking come up there and get you myself"

Blaine slid the ring off, replacing it with Sam's, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Coming" he yelled back, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice

* * *

><p>It wasn't until two weeks later that Blaine finally received a call from Wes,<p>

"Blaine? I've managed to get you an audition for the scholarship but that was the best I could do. It's not guaranteed, you know that right? You're up against about fifty other candidates and, it's going to be tough."

"I didn't expect anything else Wes. When's the audition?"

"Thursday"

"Thursday! But it's Saturday now! I can't afford to get a flight to New York by Thursday and even if I could how could I explain it to my parents I mean –"

"Blaine, shut up. It's all taken care of, ok? I, I booked you a flight. You leave Thursday morning at 6am, arriving in New York at 11, and your audition is at 2pm. I've got you a hotel for the night and you go back to Ohio Friday morning. You'll be back before lunch"

"W-what?"

"I do not want to repeat that"

"But why? I was an asshole to you, I don't deserve anything"

"You were also one of my best friends in high school. We were inseparable at one stage, you me and David. Those were some of the best times of my life. I'm going to choose to remember them, and not the yelling and you being an dickhead"

"But I don't know what to say"

"Say 'thank you Wes, I'll do my very very best in the audition and I'll be going to NYU soon'"

"Thank you Wes, I'll do my very very best in the audition and I'll be going to NYU soon"

"Smartass"

"No, but seriously Wes. You have no idea how much this means to me. No idea"

"I'll email you through the details, ok?"

"Thanks Wes"

"You're welcome Blaine"

There was a pause,

"Wes?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry"

"I know"

* * *

><p>The next few days passed quickly with Blaine practising every moment he had alone. He knew he wasn't up to his own personal standards but there was no way he was giving up. He knew he could sing, he just had to show them.<p>

He wasn't nervous about the singing though. He was more nervous as to what else they would get him to do in the audition and interview. Would they bring back old memories? Of course, that was a given. Surely they'd want to know why he had failed out of college the first time, and if he was worthy of a second chance.

On Wednesday night he made his way down the stairs, to inform his parents that he would be away for the next day and a half.

"Mum, Dad, I just thought I'd let you know that I'll be going to Sam's tomorrow and staying there overnight so don't be surprised if I'm not here when you wake up"

"Are you sure this is ok with her parents Blaine?"

"Dad, she's 24 years old, I don't think she needs her permission for her fiancé to stay over. But yes, they know. And no, we're not going to have sex"

"Maybe I should call them to make sure. I still don't trust you"

His dad's voice was flat and unemotional, but with an almost annoyed and bitter state to it.

"Fine, call them," he replied, hoping he wouldn't call his bluff, "but you do understand that once we're married we will be moving out right? You won't have full control over me but I," he paused briefly, "I promise you that I have been cured of being gay. It was wrong of me to choose to live that way in high school. You can definitely trust me Dad."

Their eyes met for a brief second, Blaine praying his lies didn't show.

"Fine. You can go"

"Thank you, how considerate"

"Don't push me"

"Sorry."

Blaine ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time wanting to scream out in anger. But he just quietly shut the door behind him and swapped rings, like usual, he began to pack a small smile forming on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I never intended the chapters to be this short. Sorry about that :/**


	3. Guitars and Teenage Dreams

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! And, 101EmilyRox, in a fic of mine, when there's Wes, there will nearly always be David. In a very specific way ;P**

**And I'm still apologising for the incorrect details in the education system. I'm still Australian, that hasn't changed.**

**I don't own Glee, or the characters in case you were wondering. I doubt you were though but you know, just in case.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Get the fuck out of my face David!"<em>

"_Blaine we're supposed to be friends!"_

"_Yeah, well maybe we shouldn't be anymore! You and Wes can just fuck off. You're nothing but bossy, stuck up, rich boys, aren't you? You don't give a fuck about anyone else"_

"_What the fuck Blaine!" Wes had retorted, tears streaming down his face. The fight had been going on for an hour by this point and no one really remembered why it had even begun._

"_Just get out of my way" Blaine had said, through clenched teeth. _

"_Blaine," David yelled, "we graduated an hour ago, don't do this now"_

"_Why do I care if you've graduated? I'm not even going here next year, you know that."_

"_Don't fuck up our entire friendship on something as stupid as this!"_

_Blaine had shoved David against the wall, hard._

"_Fine, but if you leave now this is the end Blaine. We are not putting up with your shit any longer!"_

"_Best idea I've heard. Now get out of my way asshole"_

Blaine anxiously glanced around the terminal, memories flashing through his mind, keeping his eyes open for an older version of Wes. He had promised he would meet him at the airport but he wasn't quite sure where. He didn't have any checked in luggage but he figured that's where Wes would be waiting.

And sure enough, there he was; with David.

Well, that was unexpected. Blaine didn't even know they had kept in touch, let alone that David lived in New York too. Grinning somewhat shyly, he waved over at them,

"Hey guys. Wasn't expecting you here David"

David grinned, "wouldn't give up on an opportunity to see my Blainey boy again!"

"So you're not mad at me?" Blaine asked, addressing both of them, "because I'm re-"

"Yep, still slightly mad. But you seemed pretty apologetic about it on the phone and I think five years is long enough to hold a grudge, don't you?" Wes replied, smiling at Blaine.

"Ha, yeah, I guess. But I am sorry"

This time it was David that replied, "it's ok Blaine, but thank you"

"Shall we go?" Wes asked, clasping his hands together, "you don't have any other luggage do you?"

"Nope, just this. And, I will pay you back for the flight and hotel, I promise"

Wes spoke, "don't worry about the money, just worry about getting into NYU, nice choice by the way, and you're not staying in a hotel"

"I'm not?" Blaine questioned, surprised.

"No, you're staying with, uhh, us"

"Us?"

"Wes and I," David replied.

Blaine laughed, "I thought you meant you were seeing someone and didn't tell me. So you're roommates?"

"I am seeing someone Blaine," Wes responded, glancing back at David with a small smile which went unnoticed by Blaine.

"When do I get to met her?"

"You've already met him"

"Wait, I've met _him_? Who?"

"Who knew in five years he'd get so oblivious," David muttered to Wes who hit his shoulder gently, shaking his head.

"What?" Blaine asked, looking up at them.

"Oh for fuck sakes," David said before grabbing Wes and pulling him in for a kiss which lingered longer that he had intended.

When they broke apart David turned to Blaine whose eyes were wide with shock, "get it now Blaine?"

"Uhh, yeah, sorry I just didn't, wasn't thinking"

"Awesome, let's go then," David intertwined his fingers with Wes, whose cheeks were still pink, and led the way out of the airport.

* * *

><p>"That's your room there," Wes indicated a small bedroom at the back of the apartment, "and the bathroom's just across the hall."<p>

"Thanks Wes, really"

"Blaine, please stop apologising and saying thank you. I swear I've lost count how many times you've said them just since we've stepped in the apartment. It's fine, ok? We may not have kept in contact because of well, you know, but you were still one of my best friends in high school and I think it would be nice if we try and get that friendship back"

"Sounds great Wes," Blaine smiled.

"You'll have to leave in about half an hour to get to NYU on time, ok?"

"Yeah, I might just have a shower and get changed. I can still feel the stench of vomit on me from the kid in front of me"

"Well, you know where there the bathroom is and the clean towels are in the hall closet"

"Than-"

"What did I say?"

"No more apologies and thanks"

"Good and I promise that David and I will keep the noise down tonight," Wes winked.

"Too much information Wes, I may be gay but I do not need to know that"

"Don't deny you were thinking it"

"I wasn't thinking that!"

"Mmhmm, if you say so. I'll leave you to it then? We'll probably order out for a pizza tonight after you come back from the uni, that ok?"

"Sure, but I'm paying. It's the least I can do"

"I won't try to argue"

"Good"

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the entrance office at NYU, nervously fidgeting with his hands, his guitar sitting next him. He watched as another candidate, he assumed, exited the room with a smirk, nodding curtly at Blaine, "good luck, you'll need it to go up against me"<p>

"Cocky shit" he muttered as the black haired guy left the office.

"Mr Anderson? They'll see you now"

The receptionist shot Blaine a flirty smile, waving towards the door. He nodded awkwardly at her before picking up his guitar. Taking a deep breath, he entered the office.

"Blaine Anderson, I assume?" The woman in the middle of the panel smiled warmly at him, while the older man to her left shuffled some papers and the man to her right just stared at Blaine, almost emotionless.

Blaine took a deep breath and reminded himself of the Blaine he knew from Dalton; confident, a leader and talented. Smiling broadly, he nodded and walked forward to shake their hands,

"Sir, ma'm, sir," he nodded at each of them as he shook their hands, "pleasure to meet you"

The woman smiled again and gestured towards an empty seat in front of the panel where Blaine promptly sat.

"So Mr Anderson, tell us about yourself"

Blaine shifted in his seat awkwardly, "there's not much to tell really. I live at home with my parents in Ohio, I'm unhappily engaged to a woman named Sam and I've regretted failing out of college ever since I, well, did"

The older man stared curiously at Blaine, "why did you fail out of college young man?"

"There was a mixture of reasons. I was pressured by my parents into a commerce degree, but I wasn't remotely interested in the topics. And I had recently broken up with my boyfriend of a year and a half. I had gotten depressed"

"Well, why has it taken this long for you to try to get into college again? Surely your parents were disappointed?" This time it was the younger man who asked the question.

Blaine snorted, "can I be honest?"

"By all means Mr Anderson, please"

"My father didn't like that I was gay. He was only too happy that I had failed out of college so I could return home where he could keep an eye on me. Things got heated and he threatened me at knife point, froze all my accounts and forced me into the engagement I'm in today. But I'm sick of it, and I think it's time I mustered up some courage and took control of my own life"

"Why music at New York University?"

"Music was always my passionate, especially singing and guitar. I was the lead of my school, Dalton Academy's," the mention of this name got a nod of approval from the older man, "Glee club, The Warblers back in high school. And your music program is excellent"

"The Warblers?"

"Yes sir, the Warblers. Have you heard of them?"

"They won the National Show Choir competition last year and they're the favourites this year. You didn't know?"

"No, I had no idea. When I said my father cut me off, I meant it"

"Well, Mr Anderson, have you got something prepared for us today?"

"I do"

"What song will you be playing for us?"

Blaine smiled, "Teenage Dream by Katy Perry"

"An interesting choice Mr Anderson, may I ask why?" the younger man surveyed Blaine curiously.

"It reminds me of a better person, someone who I once was and someone who I think I can be again with a little courage"

The woman smiled, nodding towards Blaine who took that as an indication to begin. Picturing Kurt's face in his mind, he began to strum his guitar and sing,

_You think I'm pretty, without any make up on  
>You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, So I'll let my walls come down, down  
><em>

He remembered the first time he and Kurt had met, on that stairway at Dalton. He had said he was new, but it was obvious he didn't belong at the school. Nobody in their right mind would turn up to school at Dalton without their uniform, not with the teachers as strict as they were. But he was intrigued by the boy so he had led him down the hall to the Warblers performance

_Before you met me, I was a wreck  
>But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life<br>Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine_

An image of their first kiss flashed into his mind. He had been so taken by Kurt's performance of Blackbird, it was amazing. He remembered how Kurt had tensed at the touching of their lips, before relaxing into the kiss and deepening it still. He had always been the strong one, never Blaine.

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love.  
>We can dance until we die,<br>You and I, we'll be young forever_

Walking down the hallway at Dalton, with their fingers intertwined had been perfect. He had kissed Kurt on the cheek every time they went to a different class, and they didn't have to hide it. Dalton was wonderful for that; they could have a high school relationship like any heterosexual couple could.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,  
>the way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep, let's run away,  
>and don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

The day Kurt had left Dalton was hard, both had shed some tears and Blaine had held onto Kurt refusing to let go. Kurt had laughed, telling him that they weren't breaking up and they'd still see each other. He had felt Kurt's hand slip away from his as he waved goodbye to Blaine, exiting the Dalton carpark in uniform for the last time.

_My heart stops when you look at me,  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

Blaine remembered McKinley's prom and the way he had stared in awe as he saw Kurt arrive at his place, the outfit he was wearing fitting in all the right places. Principal Figgins had originally said that Kurt and Blaine wouldn't be able to attend the prom together, in fear that it may start violence but Sue had put her foot down, demanding her 'Porcelain' and 'Curly McShorty' be able to attend prom. And they did. They had slow danced and kissed. They had a perfect night.

_We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach  
>Got a Motel and built a fort out of sheets<br>I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece,  
>I'm complete<em>

Their first fight was over something so stupid; Blaine couldn't even remember what it was. There had been yelling, and tears on both sides. Kurt had stormed out, and Blaine had screamed into his pillow, tears falling. A mere hour later the two were hugging and apologising, both had forgotten what the fight was about even then.

_Let's go all the way tonight, No regrets, just love.  
>We can dance until we die,<br>You and I, we'll be young forever_

He had travelled to New York to watch Kurt compete at Nationals, taking the audience by storm as he performed a breathtaking number. Blaine saw the emotion behind his performance and had realised that Dalton had never been the place for Kurt. He had been safe, but trapped by the need to be a part of the team.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,  
>the way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep, let's run away  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

Blaine had made the decision to move to McKinley while watching New Directions perform at Nationals. Not because he wanted to change Glee clubs but because he saw how free they were. He had conformed to the Dalton mould for too long, ran away from his fears for too long. Kurt had smiled like an idiot, dragging Blaine through the halls proudly. Blaine always admired Kurt's passion and courage no matter what he was doing.

_My heart stops when you look at me,  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

Their first time was a mixture of confusion, passion and love, their bodies pressed up against each other; mouths attached to skin, moans and names muttered. Both had basked in the afterglow, holding each other tight promising to never let go and that they'll always be together. Both knew they were empty promises but neither had wanted to admit it.

_I'm gonna get your heart racing,  
>in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me,  
>in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight<em>

They went to nationals again in senior year and placed third, with Blaine and Kurt closing the show on a duet. They had driven by bus back to Ohio disappointed but Blaine couldn't help but be overjoyed. He had competed at Nationals and sung with his boyfriend. He couldn't care less about the slightly smaller trophy they brought home.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,  
>the way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep, let's run away  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

Graduation was fast approaching and they two had avoided discussion over what was going to happen after. Neither wanted to try a distance relationship, but neither would admit that too the other. They had cheered as they watched the other receive their high school diploma, and hugged laughing at the end of the night. They had all summer together, why worry about the end?

_My heart stops when you look at me,  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

The summer had ended and both knew it was over. Their last hug lingered, and Kurt was the one to pull away, kissing Blaine lightly. They both promised to move on, date other people and experiment. They agreed to find each other at the end of college but this promise was just another broken one. By the time Kurt had finished college he had dated and moved on. Part of him loved Blaine, but he was scared to let it resurface. And Blaine never had the courage.

_I'm gonna get your heart racing,  
>in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me,  
>in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight<em>

He finished the last word softly, allowing the emotion to pour out. He looked up at the panel, offering them a smile. The older man spoke,

"That was remarkable Mr Anderson, you have a wonderful talent there."

"Thank you sir"

"Your high school grades were excellent, we can see that you can be a very dedicated and ambitious person but one last question, why should we choose you?"

Blaine knew this question would come and the answer came to him as though it had been planned, "not only can I be dedicated and ambitious, I am dedicated and ambitious. I've made the mistakes in the past and I've seen where they got me. I'm not going to make those mistakes again. I'm not asking for a second chance here, I'm hoping for a new beginning"

"Thank you Mr Anderson, I daresay we'll be in touch"

* * *

><p>Wes, David and Blaine sat around the living room, after finishing two family sized pizzas. David groaned,<p>

"Remind me never to eat that much again, you two should have eaten more"

"Wes and I were quite happy to share a pizza; it was you who wanted one all to yourself"

"You should have stopped me baby, remember what happened last time?"

"Unfortunately," Wes replied smirking, "although last time you ate two pizzas so I dare say you'll be fine"

David just groaned and rolled off burying his face into the cushion.

"So, Blaine, you didn't say how it went today?"

Blaine paused, he wasn't entirely sure how it had gone himself, "I think it went ok. They didn't ask me much really, which I'm a little worried about, wouldn't they ask me more if they were interested?"

"Not necessarily, you'll just have to wait and see"

"Mmm, I guess. This has been amazing Wes. I-I'm not sure what I'll do if I don't get in. I don't want to hide anymore, you know?"

"I know Blaine, I know. Listen, if anything gets bad or your Dad finds out that you came here just give us a ring and I'll have you on the first plane to New York and you can stay with us"

"What! I couldn't ask that of you, that's too much"

"Blaine, stop it. If you get kicked out I will not sleep knowing that you're on the streets"

"Maybe I just won't tell you," Blaine mumbled, looking down.

"Look at me Blaine, look at me," Blaine glanced up, his eyes meeting the older man's eyes, "promise me you'll call me if anything goes bad"

Blaine didn't respond, but he didn't break eye contact either,

"Blaine, promise me"

"I promise Wes, I promise. Th-thank you Wes"

"You're welcome Blaine"

A loud groan from the couch interrupted their conversation, "can we go to sleep yet?"

Both Wes and Blaine laughed, and bid each other a good night, Blaine heading into the small room to the back of the apartment.

Sitting on the bed he fiddled with the ring on his finger. Not Sam's ring, which was tucked away in his bag, Kurt's ring. He knew only time would tell what would happen but, if there was one thing he knew, was that today he had felt alive for the first time in five years.

And there was no way he was going back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you've probably guessed by now this is a Blaine centered fanfic which, yes, means less Kurt. He will obviously be coming back though. Probably not next chapter, but possibly the one after. This was originally a three chaptered story, but it's looking a bit longer now, obviously. And thanks for reading and reviewing! :) **


End file.
